Hasta el final
by Akihara
Summary: Gary el chico mas popular de la escuela nunca se olvido de su mejor amigo, da la casualidad de que también era su primer amor. Después de años de no verse Gary regresa a buscar a Timmy, pero lo que encuentra cambiado. ¿Que le paso al dulce niño del que estaba enamorado? [Au Yaoi] Gary x Timmy.
1. Chapter 1

Hasta el final.

Este es el primer fic que hago de esta serie, espero que les guste.

Disclairmer: Los padrinos mágicos pertenece a Butch Hartman. Este fic es solo para entretener y se hace sin fines lucrativos.

Resumen: Gary el chico mas popular de la escuela nunca se olvido de su mejor amigo, da la casualidad de que también era su primer amor. Después de años de no verse Gary regresa a buscar a Timmy, pero lo que encuentra cambiado. ¿Que le paso al dulce niño del que estaba enamorado? Au Gary x Timmy.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo. Yaoi, relacion chico x chico. Si no es de tu agrado no lo leas.

* * *

Hasta el final.

Capitulo 1. -Cuando no es como debería.

El camión de la mudanza se detuvo frente a su antigua casa, estaba justo como la recordaba, nada cool. Se bajo del auto estirando ligeramente sus brazos, había sido un largo y aburrido viaje.

Su mirada se desvió de inmediato a la casa de la acera del frente, se veía tal y como la recordaba, su fachada de color blanco y su jardín bien cuidado. En ese momento una mujer observaba desde aquella casa, al parecer arreglando el jardín o al menos intentando.

Se acomodo los lentes oscuros antes de ver a su padre, el hombre le dedico una mirada de tres segundos antes de mover la mano indicando un "vete de una vez".

El muchacho entonces camino hasta aquella mujer a paso lento.

—Buenas tardes, señora Turner. -saludo metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta roja.

—¿He? ¿Gary Mainig?

—Magini*... -respondió el muchacho fruncido ligeramente el ceño. La mujer sonrió amplio.

—Oh, claro! ¡Como has crecido! ¿Que tal te ha ido todo?

—Bien, nos hemos mudado a nuestra antigua casa. Acaban de transferir a mi padre. -Quiso responder cortes, pero se moría de ganas de preguntar por el castaño. —¿Se encuentra Timmy?

—Timmy... -la sonrisa de la señora Turner se borro, desvió la mirada al pasto y empezó a cavar. —Lo siento Gary, Timmy esta en la escuela.

—Oh, cierto... Pasare a verlo mas tarde.

—Pero estarás ocupado con la mudanza...supongo. -dijo de inmediato la mujer, Gary no tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que la madre de Timmy no quería que se reunieran de nuevo.

—Oh, si! -asintió cruzándose de brazos. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. —Supongo que lo veré mañana en la escuela.

—¡¿...?! -la mujer levanto la mirada hacia el adolescente, una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro. —Supongo que si. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que preparar la cena. -se levanto y entro a su casa dando un portazo.

Gary se quedo unos segundos viendo hacia la casa de los Turner, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su casa, como había dicho estaría ocupado con la mudanza.

Cuando termino de arreglar todo en su habitación se acostó en la cama, aquel lugar le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por ellos.

* * *

_El pequeño Timmy de 10 años estaba sentado sobre el baúl de los juguetes en la habitación de Gary. El moreno estaba leyendo por sexta vez una carta que el castaño le había dado hace solo unos minutos. Después de leerla dos veces mas dejo el papel sobre la cama, que era donde había caído al leerla por primera vez. Levanto la mirada hacia el castaño que lo veía fijamente desde el otro lado del baúl._

_—Entonces... -empezó a hablar el moreno. — ¿Porque me muestras esto?_

_—Porque no sabia que hacer... Aun no se que hacer. -respondió Timmy encogiéndose de hombros._

_—Solo tienes que responder le al tipo! ¿Que clase de chico se le confiesa a otra chico? -y aunque quería sonar relajado y cool, su voz demostró el enfado que sentía._

_—¿Porque estas molesto?_

_—¡No estoy molesto! -Grito frunciendo el ceño,estaba molesto pero ni él sabia la razón profundo y relajo el rostro. —No estoy molesto, es solo que no entiendo porque me compartes esto. ¿Al menos te gusta...ese chico?_

_—Pues... -Timmy se tomo su tiempo para responder, esos segundos se sintieron como el infierno para el Gary de 10 años. —No, él no me gusta._

_—¡Entonces solo dile que no! -se sintió tranquilo por la negativa, por fin ahora terminado el tema podría volver a su cool actitud inexpresiva. Al menos eso pensó..._

_—Gary... ¿Tú sabes besar?_

_—Claro que sé. - y se cruzo de brazos ofendido por la pregunta. —Podría enseñarte si quieres._

_—¿Me enseñarías? -sonrió emocionado acercándose al moreno. —¿Que tengo que hacer?_

_—¿He? Bueno, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y yo haré el resto. -respondió en un susurro viendo como el castaño cerraba los ojos. Se encogió de hombros, no estaba muy seguro de si quería besar a Timmy, después de todo era su mejor amigo y le había pasado que siempre que besaba a alguien perdía el interés en esa persona . Pero retractarse no era nada cool. Así que se acerco y sin dejar que la duda lo invadiera unió sus labios con los de el castaño._

_Fue un suave contacto, como se esperaría de un inocente beso de un niño. El segundo seguía manteniendo esa inocencia, el tercero ya no tanto. Perdió la cuenta de los besos que le dio al castaño, solo hasta que Timmy lo empujo para que lo soltara fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado besándolo tanto tiempo._

_—Lo siento... -se disculpo el moreno viendo el sonrojado rostro del castaño._

_—Esta bien, Gary. -respondió Timmy con una sonrisa, escucharon a la madre del moreno decir que buscaban a Timmy. —Tengo que irme._

_—Esta bien, nos vemos. -se despidió moviendo la mano, viendo al castaño salir de la habitación. Pero regreso segundos después._

_—¿Gary?_

_—¿Si?_

_—Hagamos lo de nuevo cuando seamos grandes. -el moreno solo asintió viendo hacia donde había estado el castaño._

_En ese momento Gary se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Timmy Turner._

* * *

La escuela era aburrida, para él que era guapo y genial no fue difícil volverse popular de inmediato. No llevaba ni una semana allí y ya tenia un club de fans que suspiraban por él. A Gary no le importaba mucho, pero servia para aumentar su ego.

Desde que se había mudado estaba tratando de encontrarse con Timmy, sin embargo esto o fue posible. Sus padres ya no le abrían la puerta y no se había presentado en la escuela porque estaba enfermo. Por el pase de lista se dio cuenta de que estaba casi en todas las clases en las que estaba Timmy, cuando el castaño volviera podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Fue invitado a unirse al equipo de fútbol, en su otra escuela había pertenecido también y era muy bueno en deportes. Acepto mas por la insistencia de su padre que por querer hacerlo. Y cierto día, después de una semana de estar en esa escuela choco contra alguien.

—Oye, ten mas cuidado. Arruinaras mi chaqueta, fracasado. -dijo en tono despectivo viendo la roja negra y extraña que vestía el chico.

—Quien debería tener cuidado eres tú, idiota. -respondió el chico fulminado con la mirada al moreno. Gary iba a decirle algo más y entonces lo vio. Aquellos ojos azules que tenia gravados tan bien en su mente, esas finas facciones que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Timmy? ¿Timmy Turner? -pregunto sin creerlo, viendo al chico punk/emo que estaba frente a él. Definitivamente ese chico era su Timmy, fue un impacto enterarse. Pero fue aun mas impacto cuando el castaño le respondió.

—¿Eres un cliente?

—...

Gary no supo como sentirse luego de eso.

* * *

*El apellido de Gary es de un capitulo de los simpson. Es un anagrama con su nombre que significa imaginario. Mas o menos XD

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia.

Si conocen a alguien que les guste esta pareja compartan este fic!

Ver mas comentarios me motivaría a escribir mas rápido.

Mientras tanto les dejo el capitulo.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. – Cosas perdidas.**

Gary parpadeo confundido por unos segundos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

¿Cliente? ¿Había escuchado bien? Había escuchado algo sobre una persona que… No. Negó moviendo la cabeza, desechando la idea, ni siquiera podía terminar sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces eres un cliente o no? –pregunto el castaño enarcando una ceja, la pregunta re formulada volvió a aturdir momentáneamente al moreno.

—¿Qué? –pregunto el de cabello negro arrugando las cejas. —No. Soy yo, Gary Magini. Tu amigo de la escuela y de casi toda tu vida ¿no me recuerdas?

—¿Mm?... –Timmy se llevó la mano a la barbilla y levanto un poco la mirada como recordando. —Oh, Gary…Ese es el nombre de mi amigo imaginario.

—¿Qué? –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Magini, pensando que el castaño estaba bromeando. Sin embargo Timmy le dedico una mirada de odio mientras decía.

—El amigo que me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba. El que se fue sin despedirse…–Gary se quedó congelado ante la mirada fría que le dedicaba Turner, estiro su brazo hacia el castaño y le tomo la mano.

—No, yo… Yo si me despedí.

—Mentiroso. De un día para otro desapareciste, pero que más podría esperar de ti. –dijo Timmy con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. —Si hubiera tenido edad suficiente me hubieras follado y después abandonado ¿no?

—¡¿…?! –Gary abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Timmy? ¿Acaso había algo que estaba olvidando?

Por un momento pensó que Timmy lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y que eso ayudaría para que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ya veía que no era tan fácil.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa. Para mi tu no exististe, eres imaginario.

—Timothy, no bromees por favor. –susurro mientras el castaño alejaba su mano. —Sabes que tuve que irme… Yo nunca te…

—Solo aléjate de mi. O si quieres estar cerca, puedes convertirte en uno de mis clientes… los condones van por tu cuenta.

Gary se quedó de piedra.

Durante sus primeros días de escuela había escuchado los rumores que hablaban sobre "cierta persona" (nunca decían su nombre) que hacia favores sexuales a cambio de unos cuantos billetes. Que nadie le decía nada ya que incluso tenía entre sus clientes a maestros, Gary no le dio mucha importancia ya que él no tenía interés en una "puta".

Parecía una ironía que se tratara de su Timothy, su primer y único amor.

Gary no sabia como sentirse, después de estar tanto tiempo esperando por encontrar de nuevo a su dulce e inocente Timmy…Llegar y encontrar que ya no era tan dulce ni tan inocente le hacia sentirse enojado. No con Timmy sino con todos los que se habían acercado a él.

Lo que al principio le había parecido un fortuna, (estar en casi todas las clases de Timmy) Ahora le parecía una tortura al tener que ver a tipos desagradables tratando de tocar a Turner cuando los profesores no miraban.

Pero aun si todos tachaban a Timmy de "puta", había algo que no entendía Gary. Todos parecían querer tocar al castaño y este sin embargo rechazaba a todos, además no hablaba con nadie y siempre estaba solo.

Aun tenían cosas que aclarar con el castaño asi que espero a que terminaran las clases para ir a buscarlo. Una chica de su club de fans dijo que lo había visto en los baños, asi que se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando entro al baño encontró a un tipo grandulón que tenia acorralado a Timmy. El castaño tenia la vista clavada en el suelo y el otro chico frunció el ceño viendo al moreno.

—Demonios… -susurro mientras sacaba unos billetes de sus bolsillos y se los tiraba al castaño, luego salió pasando por un lado de Gary.

El moreno se quedó callado viendo como el castaño se agachaba para tomar el dinero. Apretó los puños y se acercó a Timmy, lo levanto tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –cuestiono apretando los dientes con furia. El castaño rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué parece que hago? Tomo mi dinero. ¿No es obvio? –sonrió burlesco Turner.

—¿Entonces es verdad? –por un segundo la mirada celeste de Timmy se ensombreció, mas luego dibujo una mueca burlona.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de que soy una puta?

—Niégalo Timothy… -más que una exigencia parecía una desesperada petición por parte del moreno.

—No lo hare… -respondió firme Timmy y Gary lo soltó como si quemara. Si eso le dolió a Turner no lo demostró mas que por un segundo.

La mirada celeste de Turner recorrió el baño, estaban solo ellos dos. Gary le daba la espalda, podía ver los hombros del chico moverse levemente.

¿Acaso estaba llorando?

Segundos después Gary se volteo hacia él. Por los lentes oscuros que llevaba el moreno Timmy no podía ver si estaba llorando, lo que si podía ver claramente era los billetes que Magini sostenía en su mano.

—Bien, entonces te comprare… -dijo Gary con voz firme.

Y esta vez fue Timmy quien se quedó de piedra.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Aun hay personas leyendo esto? Espero que si.

Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo dejando reviews, muchas gracias: Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Yomi Megurine, amyrose, Sakurampop, NekoDanyhentai, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 , Konoe Joan Sakiyama Skyper, NMLS, , Katania 2845, natsume pichu y los que comentaron como anónimos. Muchas gracias de verdad, leí sus comentarios y me dieron muchas ganas de seguir la historia.

Lamento haber tardado tanto.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 3. -Dinero fácil.**

Los ojos azules del castaño estaba fijos en el montón de billetes que antes el moreno le había dado, era demasiados, mas de lo que alguna vez su padres le dieron de mesada. Pero no importaba que fueran quinientos o mil, no los quería... no quería tenerlos. A penas Gary los puso en sus manos quiso regresarselos de inmediato, sin embargo el moreno se negó aceptarlos de regreso...

"Estoy pagando por un servicio y mas vale que sea bueno" -dijo el moreno, y por si fuera poco agrego.- "...Te estoy pagando más que con los que normalmente te acuestas, así que supongo eso es lo de una semana. Si lo haces bien tal vez te pague lo de otra semana. Solo has lo que yo te diga...Si es por dinero entonces esta bien ¿no?"

Y lo dijo con un tono tan frió que parecía ser capaz de matar con solo palabras. Para Timmy casi hubiera sido preferido que le diera una bofetada real en lugar de esas palabras que, aunque no quería admitirlo le dolieron en lo mas profundo. Pero no se iba a dejar ver débil ante el moreno, aunque doliera ser tratado como una "puta"...

—¿Quieres una demostración justo ahora? —pregunto en un tono coqueto, se sorprendo a si mismo de lo fácil que salio, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Aunque no lo estaba..

—No. —respondió el moreno, no paso desapercibido para el castaño la mueca de desagrado que acompaño el rostro de Magini cuando escucho aquella oferta. Contradictorio a sus palabras de antes parecía que le desagradaba que actuara así.

—¿Estas seguro? —pregunto Turner acercándose un paso, recorriendo la punta de sus dedos por el abdomen del moreno hasta llegar a su cinturón haciendo un amago de querer desabrochar lo.

—Timothy... —gruño el moreno tomando la mano del castaño y deteniendo su camino. —Hacer esas cosas en el baño no es cool. —Dijo como restando le importancia a la situación.

—Pero se siente bien sin importar el lugar. —Timmy dijo acercando su rodilla hacia la entrepierna de Gary, escuchando el respingo que dio por la sorpresa.

—Basta. —Susurro alejándose un poco, su mano aun sosteniendo la muñeca contraria tan fuerte que seguro dejaría marca rojas.

—Ugh... —Le dolía el agarre de Magini, sin embargo continuo con su actuación. —¿Estas seguro? Ya que estas pagando tanto deberías pedir algo a cambio.

—¡...! —El moreno soltó la muñeca de Turner mientras veía fijamente el rostro contrario. Por la cercanía Timmy podía ver los ojos azules de Gary atraves de sus lentes oscuros. Esa mirada como la suya, casi felina...

Y sin que Timothy Tuner lo esperara, Gary acabo con el espacio que los separaba y sus labios chocaron. Por la sorpresa el castaño había tenido los labios un poco separados y eso fue interpretado por el moreno como una invitación para profundizar el beso, así lo hizo. Su lengua recorrió la boca contraria con rudeza, Timmy salio de su shock y correspondió tratando de echar fuera la lengua invasora, sus intentos fallidos solo hicieron que el beso se hiciera mas intenso y húmedo.

Al final se rindió dejando que el moreno hiciera lo que quisiera, su rostro se sentía caliente y estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, así que tomo fuerza y alejo al moreno empujándolo.

De inmediato Turner trato de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, podía sentir su rostro arder y una linea húmeda en la comisura de sus labios. Se apresuro a limpiarse con la manga de su chaqueta y le lanzo una mirada de furia al moreno. Gary por su parte estaba viendo hacia el espejo a su lado mientras acomodaba su cabello, conservando su porte de "chico cool" mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento también.

Se quito lo lentes oscuros para ver directamente a la mirada furiosa que Turner le dirigía.

—Tengo entrenamiento, así que espérame hasta que termine. —Le dijo el moreno, aunque mas bien parecía una clara és de eso se puso las gafas y salio del baño.

Timmy se quedo quieto viendo el dinero en su mano y allí había estado por unos minutos. Apretó los billetes con fuerza, le hubiera encantado poder arrojarle el dinero a la cara a Magini y gritarle

"No necesito tu estúpido dinero"

Pero los necesitaba. De verdad necesitaba el dinero.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento Gary entro a las duchas, debajo del chorro del agua recordó el beso que le había robado a Timmy, sus dedos se movieron hasta sus labios recordando la sensación de los suaves labios del castaño. Se sentía como una basura...Se sentía como un completo idiota por estar "comprando" a Timmy, pero sentía mas celos de los que lo habían tocado antes, aun si tenia que gastar todo su dinero no permitiría que nadie mas volviera a tocar a su Tomothy.

Cuando salio de la escuela encontró al castaño sentado en la acera viendo hacia la nada mientras le daba una fumada a su cigarrillo. No dudo en quitarle el cigarro y apagarlo pisándolo contra el suelo.

—No quiero que fumes. —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Como usted ordene jefe. —Contesto el castaño levantándose, metiendo las manos a su chaqueta porque era tarde y estaba empezando a hacer frió.

—Vamos... —susurro antes de empezar a caminar.

El castaño fue tras él.¿A donde lo llevaba? se pregunto, sin embargo el moreno estaba callado y no quería ser él quien rompiera ese silencio. Camino mas rápido para ir al lado de Gary, el moreno se mantenía con la vista al frente y con las manos también dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminar lado a lado le hacia recordar cuando iban de un lugar a otro juntos, pero Timmy no era el mismo de entonces, había algo en su mirada que no terminaba de entender.

—Parece que esta sufriendo... —Susurro el moreno ganándose la atención del castaños quien no había entendido nada y por eso tenia esa mueca de confusión. —Nada. —respondió el moreno ante una pregunta no formulada del castaño.

—De acuerdo.

Continuaron caminando, durante todo el trayecto Gary no dijo nada mas. Ni siquiera lo miro o intento tocarlo.

—Llegamos. —Timmy levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su casa. —Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —pregunto Turner riendo. —Traerme a casa jaja. Eres patético Magini.

—No sé a cuentas personas tocaste hoy y prefiero que tomes un buen baño antes de intentar algo. —Respondió el moreno parando las risas de Timmy. —Como dije, nos vemos mañana.

—... —Turner solo se quedo viendo al moreno entrar a la casa del frente y a penas el moreno desapareció de su vista giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de esa casa... porque la casa Turner había dejado de ser su casa desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les gustara.

Comenten si quieren. uwu

Pronto la continuación, saludos~


End file.
